Jealous Riven
by icetenten
Summary: The Winx girls and the Specialists go on vacation to a resort and Musa meets an old friend and Riven gets Jealous. Rating might go higher.


The girls were outside Alfea waiting for the guys to come and get them so they all can go to Mercury, a town by a beach. "What is taking them so long, there 20 minutes late," Stella said impatiently. "So they're a little bit late, so what, they'll show," Bloom said trying to calm Stella down. "Yeah, Just be grateful Mrs. F. gave us a vacation this week," Musa agreed sitting on the stairs. Just then they saw the guys land their ship in the courtyard of Alfea and saw Sky waving at them from the pilot seat. Once the guys came out of the ship and headed towards the girls, once Riven saw what Musa was wearing and smirked. Musa noticed him smirk and gave him a confused look, but decided to ignore it and rolled her eyes. "So are you guys ready to go," Brendon said taking Stella's bags and headed towards the ship. "Yeah," Bloom said as the guys took their bags. "Do you want me to take your bags Musa," Brendon asked as he came back from the ship. "No thanks I got them," Musa said smiling at Brendon. "Okay lets get going," Timmy said, heading towards the ship. Everybody started heading towards the ship but Brendon and Riven, and Riven just glared at him. "What," Brendon asked looking confused, and Riven just walked away. "What," Brendon asked again, then he realized why he was mad, "hey I was just trying to be nice," he yelled.

Once they got to Mercury, they got to their hotel that Mrs. F. paid for and they had to decide who was rooming with who. "I say we room with the guys, me and Brendon, Bloom and Sky, Musa and Riven, Helia and Flora, and Techna and Timmy," Stella said looking excited. "No, no, no, no, no, I am not rooming with him, I'd rather die," Musa said, pointing at Riven. "Come on Musa it won't be that bad, pleeeeese," Stella said begging and giving Musa the puppy dog pout. Musa gave an irritated sigh, "fine, but I'm only doing this for you girls." Once they got to their rooms which were on different floors, they all decided to go to the beach. Once they got to the beach Musa was wearing a red, white, and blue striped bikini. Sky, Brendon, and Riven were in the water riding their bikes, Bloom and Stella were somewhere else sunbathing, Techna, Flora, Timmy, and Helia, are playing Volleyball, and Musa was sitting on a beach blanket watching the guys race. "Musa, is that you," Someone behind her asked, Musa turned around and saw a guy standing behind her. "Yes, and you are," she asked him getting up and took off her sunglasses. "It's me Damion, Damion Blake, from grade school, remember," he asked her. "Oh my god Damion , what are you doing here, I thought you still lived in The Harmonic Nebula," Musa asked. "I did, but both my parents got jobs here so we had to move," Damion said and hugged Musa.

(With Riven and the guys)

Riven and the guys finished their race and got off their bikes, and Riven looked over to see Musa hugging a guy. Once they let go of each other, Riven walked over to them looking angry as ever. Both Brendon and Sky looked at Riven to see what he was angry at and saw that Musa was with some guy. "Now Riven, don't do anything stupid or anything that you'll regret," Sky said as him and Brendon held him back. "I don't care, I just don't want any guy around Musa," he said as he broke out of their grasp and walked toward Musa and Damion. "So how about I give you a tour of Mercury later on," he asked Musa, but saw Riven come over and wrapped his arms around Musa and started to rub her stomach. "And it looks like your busy with your boyfriend, so I guess I'll see you later" Damion said as he started to walk away. "Oh, no, he isn't-," Musa started to say but he was already gone and she was irritated. She started to walk away, but got pulled back by Riven and he pulled her down on the blanket. "What is wrong with you Riven," Musa asked getting mad as she tried to get up but Riven held her there. "I don't want you to talk to any guy," Riven yelled getting mad and started scowling at her. Brendon ran over to them, "Riven do you think you can keep it down, people are starting to stare." "I don't care, she shouldn't be around any guy," he yelled grabbing Musa's wrist. "Riven what is wrong with you, you can't tell me who I can see or who I can't," she yanked her wrist out of his hand and walked towards the hotel. "What's wrong," Bloom asked as she and the others came towards the guys. "Riven saw Musa hug a guy and got mad at her for no reason," Brendon told the others low enough so that Riven couldn't here him.

Musa was sitting on the couch putting on her converses after she got dressed when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said and in came Bloom and Sky and they sat down next to her. "Hey me and Sky were gonna go out and do something and we were seeing if you wanted to go," she asked. "Sure why not, anything to get away from Riven, just let me do something," she said as she walked over to her bag and grabbed her laptop and put it on the desk near the TV. "Oh yeah Brendon told us about that, hey when did you get a laptop," Sky asked. "My dad got it for me for my birthday," Musa said, just as Riven walked in and sat on the only bed. "So are you ready to go," Bloom asked her after looking at Riven and walked towards the door. "Where are you guys going," Riven asked lying on the bed with his hands behind his head with only his swim trunks on. "Were going out to do something," Sky said looking at Riven. "And your taking Musa because," he asked looking irritated as ever. "I want to get out and see the stores, you know get out," Musa lied and saw Riven get up and walked towards them. "Okay have fun," he said and when Musa and Bloom left Riven grabbed Sky's arm, "don't let her talk to any guy." "Okay I'll make sure she doesn't talk to any guy," he said.

Bloom, Sky and Musa were walking down the sidewalk and Musa looked at the stores. She was wearing a red tank top, a denim skirt, and red converses. Bloom was wearing a plain blue shirt, denim shorts and blue flip flops. Sky was wearing a blue t shirt, blue shorts that went down to his knees, and blue tennis shoes. "Musa," she heard someone yelled, she turned around and saw Damion running towards them. "Hey Damion what are you doing," she asked and saw Bloom and Sky give her confused looks. "Oh I was just running errands for my parents, so who are you friends," he asked smiling at them. "Oh this is my friend Bloom and her boyfriend Sky," Musa said introducing them. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, me and Musa go to the same school," Bloom said shaking Damion' s hand. "Yeah same here," sky said looking at him suspiciously while shaking his hand. "Hi I'm Damion, me and Musa were friends when we were in grade school," He said smiling. "Hey do you know any place fun around here," Bloom hopefully asked, holding Sky's hand. "Yeah, there's a club down the street that I could show you," he said pointing the way. "That's a perfect place and it sounds fun, lets go," Musa said following Damion as he showed them the way.

They stopped in front of a big building with the words _Club Nuevo _on the building. Musa, Damion, and Sky started to walk toward the entrance, then Musa stopped and turned around, "What's wrong Bloom?" "Do you remember the last time you went to a club, you almost got hurt," Bloom said. "That was once on earth and those guys were just idiots," Musa said and turned back around to go in the club. Immediately Bloom followed Sky in the club while holding on to his hand and walking close to him. Once they got into the club it was filled with a couple of people, flashing lights, and loud music. "This club is so awesome," Musa said getting excited while listening to the music. "Then how about we dance together," Damion said leading her to the dance floor. Sky and Bloom sat at a table and watched Damion and Musa dance while Bloom took out her cell phone and called Stella. "Hey Stella, tell Techna to get on her computer and go to the video place, I want to show you something," Bloom said. "Okay," Stella said, a minute later Techna was on her computer and Bloom pointed her camera phone towards Musa and Damion.

"Hey Techna what's up," Flora asked as she and the others came in. "Oh nothing, Stella told me to get on my computer and go to the video chat," Techna said as she pulled up the video chat. Once the video chat came up they saw Musa dancing with Damion and they all gasped and Riven was mad as hell. "That the guy I saw with Musa this morning," He yelled and left the room and Brendon followed him. "Rive stop, you shouldn't interfere with Musa's life," Brendon said once he caught up to him in the lobby. Riven stopped and turned around, "why should I, she's mine and I don't like any guy who looks at her or is near her." "You should be happy, wait what," Brendon asked as he realized what he just said. "I said, never mind, I need to go," Riven said as he walked out of the lobby and Brendon followed him. Once they got to the club they saw Bloom, Sky, Musa, and Damion talking and Riven just walked over looking mad. "MUSA," Riven yelled, Musa sighed and rolled her eyes, "yes Riven," she asked sarcastically. Riven just grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards the hotel with Brendon following her. "She had a great time and we'll probably see you soon," Bloom said as she and Sky followed Riven, Musa, and Brendon back to the hotel.

Once Riven and Musa got to their room, Musa was sitting on the couch watching TV while Riven was in the shower. A few minutes later Riven came out wearing only pajama pants and laid on the bed putting his hands behind his head while staring at Musa. Musa turned around after feeling him stare at her and looked at him confused, "What?" "Nothing, let's just get to sleep," he frowned and closed his eyes, but opened them back up when he saw Musa sleeping on the couch and scowled. Once he was sure she was asleep, he got up, walked towards the couch and picked her up and took her to the bed. Once he got her in bed, he climbed in next to her and put his hand on her stomach and started to rub her stomach, _someday me and you Musa will be parents_, he thought. Once he got to sleep he dreamed on how he and Musa will be parents and it was the best dream he ever had.

The next morning Riven woke up to a knock on the door, he got up and headed towards the door. Once he opened the door Techna and Timmy were standing on the other side. "Hey, are you guys ready to go to breakfast," Techna asked as she walked over to Musa to wake her up. "Huh, what," Musa asked not knowing she was sleeping on the bed. "Musa time to wake up so we can go downstairs and eat breakfast," Techna said. Musa got up and went to the bathroom to change after Riven finished and they all went downstairs. Once they got downstairs they saw everybody sitting at a table at the restaurant. "Hey did you guy have a good nights sleep," Flora asked looking up at her menu. "Yeah," Musa said sitting down next to her, then Riven, then Techna, then Timmy. After they ordered their breakfast Musa spoke up, "I need to leave after breakfast." "Why, where are you going," Bloom asked, taking a bit out of her toast. "My friend Damion promised me to take me somewhere, hey maybe you guy can actually meet him," Musa said. After they finished breakfast they went to the front to wait for Damion, they waited for 5 minutes and Damion was right on time. Damion pulled in the front entrance driving a navy blue mustang convertible, he put his car in park and got out. "Hey Damion, these are my friends, you know Bloom and Sky. Well this is Stella and her boyfriend Brendon, Flora and her boyfriend Heliea, Techna and her boyfriend Timmy, and this is my _friend _Riven," Musa introduced. "Hi, it's nice to meet you guys, so Musa are you ready to go," He asked. "Yeah lets go, see ya guys later," Musa said getting in the passenger seat and they drove away.

Once they were gone everyone except Riven went back inside, instead he went to the ship and got his bike and drove to where Musa and Damion went. He was driving for 5 minutes until he saw Damion's mustang in front of a music shop, _obviously_, he thought. Once he pulled in next to his mustang he looked in the glass and saw Musa holding a guitar case. He saw her smiling and hug Damion, which made him really mad.


End file.
